The Stone Generals timeline/General Dogoro
This is how the Stone Generals timeline goes in Sci-Ryan's and Clay's Time Travel Adventure. Rianna, Crash and the gang popped out of the time portal and arrived in New York but its in ruins Sci-Ryan: Ouch. Jestro just don't know when to quit, do you, Rianna? shakes her head Ryan F-Freeman: dizzy When you wish upon a star, you get lots of stuff. Thomas: We're in New York, a different New York. Ryan F-Freeman: Is everyone here? Adagio? Agalope? all nod Ryan F-Freeman: I hope this gem still works.his Dark Star gem on his forehead feels magic and change into Solo Songnote Sci-Ryan: Are you ok, Ryan? lifts his head to see Sci-Ryan Solo Songnote: Yeah. I'm okay. Mixles and Daleks appear Sci-Ryan: Friends of yours, Ex-Terminator? Dalek shrugs Solo Songnote: We can put those under our spell. Dark Stars nod and the song Under Our Spell starts playing Solo Songnote and the Dark Stars: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Solo Songnote: Now that you're under our spell~ Sci-Ryan: Blind sighted by the beat~ Solo Songnote: Clapping your hands, stomping your feet~ You didn't know that you fell~ The Dark Stars: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh~ Solo Songnote: Now you've fallen under our spell~ Ex-Terminator: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Solo Songnote and the Dark Stars: We've got the music makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ We've got the music makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our spell~ Solo Songnote: Listen to the sound of my voice~ The Dark Stars: Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh~ Evil Ryan: Soon you'll find you don't have a choice~ Ex-Terminator: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh~ Solo Songnote: Captured in the web of my song~ The Dark Stars: Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh~ Rianna F-Fiona: Soon you'll all be singing along~ Solo Songnote and the Dark Stars: Oh, whoa, oh~ We've got the music makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ We've got the music makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our spell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our...~ Solo Songnote: Spell~ laugh Rianna F-Fiona: I will lead you to victory, my master. sighs calmly Thomas: Look! shakes Rianna to free her from Solo and the Dark Stars' spell and they look up at a building and see the Stone Generals standing on the roof Solo Songnote: I can't see them. Where's Lenny from Toy Story? Lenny (Toy Story): Right here, Solo. Evil Ryan: That's cool. picks up Lenny (Toy Story) and looks at the Stone Generals Solo Songnote: Oh no. The Stone Generals. Evil Ryan: What's going on? Solo Songnote: Nothing that concerns any of you clones. Just us originals. Evil Ryan: I better have a look anyway. Activate telescope mode. Ryan's eyes zoom in on the Stone Generals Evil Anna: Something tells me that it's, like, the Toy Story film over again. Solo Songnote: Why is there a forth general? Evil Ryan: That's why. Aguila. looks at General Serpiente Solo Songnote: He's sure is good looking one. Agalope: I think so, Solo. Evil Ryan: No! That's General Serpiente, girlfriend. Solo Songnote: So, the eagle guy is Aguila. others nod Solo Songnote: Sure looks like a very friendly person. Ex-Terminator: You mean the fifth general? Solo Songnote: No. The eagle guy. Thomas: That's no friendly person. Sci-Ryan: Maybe the 5th one is. Twilight Sparkle: They torture the turtles just for fun. Crash Bandicoot: We have to do something then, Twilight. moves forward Sci-Rianna: What are you doing? Evil Anna: He's going to show them, Sci-Rianna.out an apple I hope you're not a bat. shakes her head Solo Songnote: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes